Wrap Me Up in Your Cold Embrace
by musicmillennia
Summary: Jack doesn't have body heat, so he's paranoid that Tooth will get too cold whenever they cuddle up together. Tooth thinks that it's an unnecessary worry.


Tooth considered herself to be a _very _patient fairy. She was many hundreds of years old, after all; she had little to no trouble at all when it came to dealing with matters that would frustrate a normal person.

But Jack Frost was not such a matter.

Let it first be known that Tooth adored him, and it wasn't just for his teeth, either. It was his personality, which sparkled with all sorts of colors like a variegated gem. To children, Jack was the Guardian of Fun, bringing snow days and exhilarating sled rides accompanied with vivacious snowball fights. To his fellow Guardians, he always used words tinged with sarcasm, unless the situation was serious or one of them _really _wasn't in the mood, in which case he could be quite considerate (that served to freak Bunnymund out more times than could be counted). To the world, he was a young immortal, brimming with life and well-meaning mischief.

But it was the side that Jack brought out when he was around Tooth that the fairy loved the most. When talking to her, he was nothing but kind, generous, even a bit shy. He left her frost covered roses at Tooth Palace when she was too busy with her work to chat, gave her sweet kisses from his cold yet very soft lips, and once put an entire blizzard on hold to make one of her runs in Poland easier. Tooth could give the odd complaint about anything, and Jack would not only listen, but be a good boy and take her side.

So, yeah. Tooth truly loved Jack. She loved him more than all the pearly white teeth in the world. However, he could seriously tick her off.

See, Jack Frost had this thing with heat. Since his regular body temperature was always below zero, doing something as mundane as sitting in front of a fire made him sweat. He also had a terrible problem with guilt, especially when it came to doing something that would only mildly inconvenience someone he cared about. Tooth knew both facts well. She also knew that together, they weren't the best of combinations; meaning, Jack constantly fretted over how cold she was whenever he held her.

It didn't matter where they were. Whenever Tooth was snuggled up under Jack's chin, he would always ask if she was cold. And yes, she was, because Jack was _never _warm, but that didn't matter to her. Why? Well, she enjoyed being alone and relaxing with him. A little chill was nothing compared to these rare, precious moments in between the hurried chaos that was her everyday life.

Apparently, Jack didn't buy that. All it would take was the tiniest of shivers and he would be pulling back, looking like someone kicked his puppy and apologizing millions of times.

Tooth…kind of had enough of it.

"Jack," she finally called over to him at North's Christmas party one year, "I think that we should talk."

Jack's face paled to a shade just shy of his snow white hair. "We do?"

"Don't worry, it's nothing serious!" Tooth assured him, "I just want to tell you something."

Jack didn't exactly look relieved, but he let her lead him by the hand from the party and into a smaller, quieter room. Tooth fluttered over to the fireplace as it roared to life, enchanted to ignite whenever someone drew near. All of the fireplaces in the North Pole were like that; it saved North a lot of time and trouble.

"Look, if you're going to accuse me of cheating or something, I've already told you that there is _nothing _going on between me and the kangaroo," Jack said, expression still apprehensive.

Tooth laughed, "Jack, trust me, we are all aware of that."

"Oh…then what did you want to say?"

Tooth hugged him instead of answering. Jack hesitated from surprise, but reciprocated nonetheless. His body was as cold as always, chilling the tooth fairy's feathers sufficiently enough to arouse a shiver.

"Ah, sorry, sorry," Jack gasped, and tried to pull back like he always did, but Tooth held fast this time.

"No, no," she murmured forcefully, "I want to stay like this."

"But you're—"

"A little cold never hurt anyone. In fact, I _like _it."

Jack's eyebrows furrowed. "You…what?"

Tooth moved so that she could look him in the eye. "It's another thing that makes you unique," she smiled, "Besides, if we're going to be together, I'm going to have to get used to it anyway, right?"

Jack slowly smiled back. It was that kind of smile he made whenever he realized just how committed Tooth was to this relationship that a mishap mistletoe had caused years ago. Tooth loved that smile. It didn't show any teeth, but Jack's bright blue eyes always shone brighter than any flossed incisor she'd seen.

Tooth gave that smile a peck and took both of his hands, rushing towards the door. "Now that we've got that covered," she chirped, "I saw some egg nog with our names on them!"

Jack's cold winds picked him up so that he could fly with her through the workshop. He laughed all the way with her to the drinks table.

After that, whenever he attempted to ask if Tooth was too cold whenever they cuddled together, the fairy kept giving him looks until he finally stopped asking.


End file.
